A drive train system of a bicycle is designed to translate a bicyclist's rotational pedaling motion and the power related thereto into linear motion. This translation enables a bicyclist to induce forward motion while riding the bicycle via rotation of the pedals with the bicyclist's feet.
The drive train typically comprises a set of pedals wherein each pedal is rotatably coupled to a crank arm, and each crank arm is fixedly coupled to a chain wheel. Conventionally, the chain wheel is round and a chain moveably interfaces with the teeth (or sprockets) of the wheel. Additionally, the chain moveably interfaces with gears coupled to a wheel. Thus, as the bicyclist rotates the pedals, the rotational movement induces rotation in the gears, which causes the wheel to rotate and the bicycle to move forward.
In a typical bicycle, as described hereinabove, a bicyclist rotates the pedals 360° in order to induce motion in the corresponding wheel. Due to the nature of the forces being cyclically applied to the pedals during rotation, the torque provided to the wheel is not uniform throughout the 360° cycle. In this regard, typically uniformity in the torque provided occurs in that portion of the rotation when the force applied is tangent to rotation.